Bachelor Party 2
by nhanson39
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli decide to give Faramir a bachelor party. Comedy ensues. note: contrary to popular belief, I am not dead
1. Default Chapter

Bachelor Party 2

Disclaimer: like always I don't own any of this stuff. J.R.R. Tolkein does.

Notes: I'm Baaack! Mwahahahahaha…

Faramir sits on the wooden bench, fingering the smooth, gold band around his finger. He exhales loudly and takes another sip of the ale in front of him. He is in a small pub; it is late so it's almost empty, except for the occasional drunk bloke. He hears the squeak of the front door opening; he turns to see who's come at this hour. It is Aragorn. He waves to the other human to come sit with him.

Aragorn sits across the table and looks over at Faramir.

"What are you doing here", asks the Ranger.

"I should ask you the same thing", Faramir replies, not looking up from his drink.

"You've just gotten married, you should be celebrating, not drinking whatever this is, in this hell hole." Aragorn picks up Faramir's mug and takes a whiff of the liquid then quickly turns his nose away from the offending drink, setting back in front of the man.

"What, like you did", Faramir scoffs at the other man, taking another sip of ale.

Aragorn rubs his forehead, remembering his own bachelor party. "Don't remind me", he replies. He shrugs and continues, "Anyway what do say to me, Legolas, and Gimli planning you a bachelor party for you for tomorrow night?"  

"Didn't the two of them plan _your_ bachelor party", asks Faramir, raising an eyebrow towards Aragorn.

"Regrettably, yes, they did."

"And wasn't that a disaster?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"They almost got you killed!"

"Guess you're right", Aragorn chuckles, "so, you up to it?"

Faramir looks down at the table for a second, thinking. Then looks back up at Aragorn. "This may be the ale talking, but yes. What's the worst that could happen?"

TBC…

Remember to review this story!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bachelor Party 2 Ch. 2

Notes: I've been busy, busy, busy. I graduated high school about a year ago with a 3.5 GPA. I'm now in college and spending most of my time writing scripts and such. At first, my major was to be filmmaking but I have now changed it to photography. I now divide my time between school and my boyfriend (soon to be fiancé).

On with the show…

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas lead Faramir down a shabby dirt road. Scattered around the area are broken down homes and businesses. Most of the buildings either have their doors and windows bordered up or are missing them completely. Cats can be heard screeching and women can be heard yelling at unseen husbands. Faramir cautiously looks around, narrowly avoiding a glass jug that was thrown out of a window.

"Are you sure this is the right place", the young man asks Aragorn.

"Sure, why do you ask?"

A rather large woman chases a rail-thin man with a broom in her hand, ready to strike. They run in between Faramir and the rest of the group. He gladly steps aside, letting the couple to pass.

"Just making sure", Faramir trails off as he watches the couple.

The quartet stops in front of a small pub. A bald man with a mustache is standing in front of the doorway. There is a lot of commotion in the pub behind him.

"Why are you standing out here", Legolas inquires.

"I am the owner of this establishment", the man continues, "I am standing here because some oaf ripped it off a few nights ago".

"May we come in", Aragorn asks.

"It's this lad's wedding in a few days", Gimli smacks the only part of Faramir we could reach, his rear end, "we must celebrate".

"Why, yes you may…" the man is cut off abruptly. After a second Aragorn slightly gestures for the man to continue but suddenly he falls face first on to the ground, a knife imbedded in his back.

The fight inside the pub quickly stops. There is a cough heard and everyone inside start to murmur and move towards to doorway as if nothing happened. Most of the patrons are scruffy-looking and look like they haven't shaven or bathed in months.

"Well lads", Gimli exclaims, "have any other ideas".

A grin slowly develops on Legolas's lips, "Follow me".

Legolas jogs down the path that they came from, and the others follow suit. By the time the four have turned around, beggars have already stripped the pub owner of his money and most of his clothing. As the waking down the same path as earlier, the woman now triumphantly carries the man over her shoulder back to their home.

TBC…


End file.
